Delusional Protection
by Sue B. Scribe
Summary: The BAU receives their most bizarre case yet and circumstances take them to the small town of Storybrooke, Maine. There, the team races against the clock to uncover the mask behind the UnSub and prevent another body from turning up in the projected timeline.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I only make this stuff up. I do not own Once Upon a Time or Criminal Minds.

**Prologue**

Fireworks painted the autumn night sky. Residents and very few tourists alike gave in to the festivity, filling the town square with giggles and chatter. A young boy with a digital camera was bouncing along food stalls and cotton candy stands taking his time in capturing the celebration unfolding around him. His mom and dad, as well as two of there friends, were trailing not far behind.

"Not so fast kiddo. You're gonna trip," his mom reminded.

"I'm being careful, mom. There are just so many colourful costumes! This is way better than last year," the kid beamed, looking back at his parents.

"Yeah, I think it's with the visitors this time. Many of the faces I'm not familiar with," the kid's father agreed enthusiastically. It was a small town where most people know each other and having an unfamiliar face would certainly draw attention. The group continued to make their way through the crowd and the townspeople welcomed them with high spirits.

In the not-so-distant woods that had view of the square, a man observed. Glancing up the clock tower, he retreated into the darkness. He had a mission. The stars twinkled above as if they agreed.

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

The Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI serves as second home to some of law enforcement's serious, driven, and gifted minds. Still, even the same people are not immune to the dread Monday morning poses.

Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan strides in the office, exchanging hi's and hello's along the way to his desk. "Morning Alex," he nods towards Alex Blake's direction—their team's linguistics expert. "Good morning. Had a great weekend, huh?" Alex narrows her eyes toward him teasingly. Morgan smiles while raising both hands in surrender, his cup of coffee in one.

"Well doesn't he always have," technical analyst Penelope Garcia mutters as she struts past her colleagues on her way to the big man's office. Her usual colourful wardrobe is on but it does not seem to compliment her overcast mood. She makes her way to the top of the stairs towards the offices with Blake and Morgan behind.

"Someone's a little cranky on a Monday morning," Blake regards her matter-of-factly. "Lacked some lovin' over the weekend, baby girl?" Morgan teases. "Urgh," Garcia mutters as she continues towards her techno den. "Nicholas Sparks is just the man to both love and hate, you know? He makes you fall, then later on breaks your heart." She continues dramatically. She pushes her way to her computer haven whilst her colleagues continue past her toward the BAU conference room. "See you in a bit, lovelies."

When Blake and Morgan entered, SSAs David Rossi, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, and Dr. Spencer Reid were already seated round the conference table. They were all engaged in their regular chatter when SSA Aaron "Hotch" Hotchner entered the room, Garcia at his heels with her office tablet. She proceeds to the screen in front of the room.

"Garcia," Hotch nods as he takes his seat.

"Last week Thursday, in Storybrooke, Maine-" she clicked on the remote and photos from case files fire up the screen.

"_Storybrooke_?"JJ interrupted eyebrows raised, as if Garcia was a talking alien species standing 's eyebrows creased.

"Oh sweetie, this is one bizarre mystery I myself would like to explore. But we'll get to that later," Garcia said, continuing to operate the remote buttons so more photos fill up the screen. "So, as I was saying, two weeks ago a woman was found dead in a dirt road not far in through Storybrooke's forest line. She was found by some workers taking a shortcut towards the mines." Garcia pointed one crime scene photo as reference.

Most of the team examined the photos in their own tabs, but Reid leaned towards the main screen to get a good look. It was all confusing at first glance. It took them a moment to absorb the details in the photos.

"Is that a glass coffin?" Morgan asked incredulously.

"In the middle of the forest at you take most of the elements in this crime scene, it has a strong semblance to a part in the fairy tale Snow White where the Evil Queen finally gets the female protagonist to eat a cursed apple," Reid explained.

"Except that Snow White wasn't stripped naked when she was placed there by the dwarves," Rossi says matter-of-factly.

"It's a good thing that you should mention that geniuses because this isn't the only bizarre crime scene that is to come your way," she pressed more buttons and photos pile up over the previous ones. "Here is Chapter 2 of this bizarre case weirdness."

"Whoa, that's just.." Morgan trails off, unsure of what better word to describe what he is seeing.

"Weird? Outrageous?Absolutely crazy? You name it, this is a freaky _freaky_show," Garcia herself is unsure of what emotion to feel. "All these women were found one week apart each on a Thursday—the first one being Snow White here," Garcia flinched in mention of the fairy tale character.

"And they were found all over town, mostly in the forest lining areas," Blake states as she browses the photos again and again.

Hotch speaks up, taking the lead in the case details. "Today is Monday and if the pattern continues, the town may end up with another victim in a three days' time. Our main job is to catch the UnSub before he attacks again."

"But these files are lacking most things. Where are the identification and victimology reports? Crime scene analysis and autopsy details? For all we know the bodies are just dumped on Thursdays but the UnSub has already killed on Mondays—same time right now," Reid said. He is unsure of what is going on, which he rarely is.

"That, is Chapter 3 of this weirdo trip, folks," Garcia said apologetically. "But I will let sir get to that," she said looking at Hotch.

"Right now, all we have are photos of the victims and the crime scene. I'm laying out to you right now that this is one—if not the only—of the bizarre cases that we ever had. The town itself is a mystery, with very little known about it. Their sheriff department is a two-man unit, and Storybrooke doesn't even have a crime lab. Right now, the only way we could bring out information is bring our resources to them to assist. That is aside from the profile we will give them," Hotch said, showing early signs that this case was giving him so much exasperation.

"Four victims consistently in weeks and they're calling us only now?" Rossi was curious.

"Well a town like this isn't used to violence, I presume," JJ filled in.

"That much is true. From the very little I've gathered online—and I mean very little—the town's only disturbances are disagreements between some townspeople which are always resolved," Garcia laid out this fact as if it was creepy.

"Talk about being off the grid. It's as if this town just decided to appear and filled a blank space in the map," Morgan was distracted.

"We'll meet with the experts from the Crime Scene Unit in a while. We'll discuss other details with them on the jet," Hotch said.

* * *

**P.S.** Reviews will be very much appreciated. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds or Once Upon a Time.

**Author's Note:**  
I would like to thank **Trisha Lee, lazybum89, OnceUponAChloe, and IcyLou** for taking time to read (follow and/or review) and visit this piece. You guys rock! :)  
Also, you'll notice that my family name for Graham (Huntsman/ Jamie Dornan in OUAT) is Hunt instead of Humbert. I did that on purpose because I like hunt better. Ha. Enjoy!

Ella King was a petite, brown-eyed brunette that could be mistaken as a teenager any day. Her built could be attributed to her Asian-European lineage; her features meant to attract but her attitude to do the exact opposite. She narrowed her eyes as she watched the person across from her. "Enjoying the view, Dr. Reid?" Morgan, who was beside the young doctor, looked at her incredulously. She did not regard him.

Reid, on the other hand, did not seem to mind. "Actually, it is more for observation. Based on your file, you are of Filipino and Spanish descent and I'm attracted to that combination," the agent supplied. Now it was Morgan and King who looked at him incredulously. "By attracted I mean _curious_, most people with Eurasian blood are hard to be identified with what nationality they have," Reid explained and babbled in a way that he could only do. "Hmmm," King considered this thought and nodded her head in agreement.

"That is rather accurate, doctor. Most people think I'm Chinese," she supplied. Morgan nodded his head absent-mindedly, looking at the forensic expert. He was amazed Reid was the one leading the conversation with their new colleague. It was not like him to do so, but then again they are closer in age than he was with the forensic lady. More so, he was disconcerted by the fact that this young twenty-something was the one chosen to accompany them to Storybrooke.

* * *

**1 hour ago, BAU Headquarters**

Garcia returned from her information hub with two individuals following suit. "Sir," she motioned to Hotch and took a seat. Hotch stood up and shook hands with an Iranian-American man in a BAU jacket. He then turned to the petite woman behind the man and shook hands with her as well.

He motioned towards the group. "This is the rest of our team, SSAs Rossi, Jareau, Morgan, Reid, and Blake. You've met Penelope," each team member gave a polite nod at the time their names were mentioned. Afterwhich, Hotch motioned to the two newcomers and introduced them as well. "This is Dr. Zach Firuz from the ME's office and our forensic expert Ella King. They will be accompanying us to Maine," he added.

The pair interacted with the team. Meanwhile, Garcia noticed that Morgan appeared uncomfortable. "Hey hot shot, what is it?" She inquired. "Not feeling well or something?" Garcia furthered tease, unsure of what her friend was feeling.

"Or something," Morgan replied, seemingly distracted. He was studying the young forensic in-charge who was now shaking hands with everybody. Garcia followed his line of sight. She almost giggled but caught herself. Morgan raised his eyebrows at her.

"So, she attracts you, huh?" Garcia wiggled her brows on her best friend. Morgan was caught off guard by this. "Wha- Come on, she's just a kid," he emphasised the last word as if it was something detestable. Realization finally hit the techy woman. "Oh, so someone's not accustomed to working at level with younger gals," she snickered. "Don't worry big daddy, according to her file she's 28. Looks too young for her age is all."

"Really? I'd say age is working for her," Morgan is unsure of what to feel and say at the moment. "Totally, and except for all that eye-candy gorgeous stuff, you have nothing to worry about. Her file screams totally likeable," she continued to assure him. Hotch then gave the heads up that they are about to leave in 20 minutes. "Still, baby girl, I have this feeling it's gonna be a long ride." Morgan stared at the group and left to prepare.

* * *

**Storybrooke, Maine**

Sheriff Emma Swan entered the station after her coffee break. Her co-worker was seated in his swivel chair, staring out the window so his back was against the doorway. He seemed deep in thought. "You want to go on break?" Emma spoke up to announce her arrival. Sheriff Graham Hunt turned, almost startled by Emma's voice.

"You're back so fast," he was surprised.

"Well, I have been gone long. You are the one who is distracted. I'm just thankful you didn't notice," Emma shrugged. She was with Henry at Granny's.  
Graham still seemed lost in thought.

"Graham, are you okay? You seem shaken," Emma sauntered towards him.

"I'm fine Emma, thanks. Just-" He thought it was better not to continue.

"Just what?" She pressed, curious and bothered at the same time.

"These FBI profilers, did they say how many of them were coming? What roles of team members have?"

"I didn't ask how many of them were coming, but I was informed that they were bringing along a medical examiner and a forensics expert. You know, 'cause we don't have those," Emma explained. "Why?"

"It's just that, it is a long shot, but I have this feeling that someone I know might be one of them," Graham replied hesitantly.

"You know someone from the FBI?" Emma asked, almost in awe.

"Yeah, something like that. We have some kind of.. history. Although I know its a long shot, given the number of employees they have. But she was kind of into forensics," he was getting more uncomfortable just thinking about it.

"**_She_**? So, a woman issue, huh?" Emma asked teasingly.

"Come on, this is serious. She happens to have a lot of hate for me now. Given the circumstances of our last meeting," Graham muttered begrudgingly.

"Lighten up, kid. I mean sure, she could be with the profiler team on their way-but what are the chances of that happening? You were right, the FBI have too many employees," Emma assured him.

Sheriff Graham started to hope for the best.

* * *

"We're almost there," Reid murmured, looking out his window. He can make out the outline of Maine in the distance. Morgan craned his neck to take a look. "So, any statistics and trivial facts about this small town, kid? Storybrooke is a name on the weirdo border," Morgan remarked. "Actually, no. This town is a mystery to me," Reid sighed, as if in surrender.

Morgan stared at him for a while. "You're kidding, right? I mean there must be even the tiniest bit of information you have about this town," he insisted.

Ella King butt in the conversation. "You sound so surprised, Agent Morgan. Is he supposed to be well-informed about everything?"

"Yes," Morgan and the others-who overheard-answered.

"Huh, that's why they call you genius," the forensic expert digested this piece of information.

"I don't know anything about Twilight," Reid offered.

Ella raised an eyebrow, looking amused. "Never thought you would."

* * *

It wasn't long before the group touched down in Maine and made their way towards the sleepy town. When they reached the Storybrooke station, they were greeted by a blonde woman with striking looks and a hip red leather jacket. "Agent Hotchner? Sheriff Emma Swan." She offered her hand.

"This is the rest of my team," Hotch motioned towards the members as they made their way inside. "These are Agents Rossi, Blake, Jareau, Morgan,and Reid. Our medical examiner is Mr. Firuz, and our forensic expert is-"

"Ella King," Hotch was interrupted by a man in a sheriff's uniform.

"Yes," Hotch regarded the man. He looked at Ella tentatively. All the others stared questioningly at the male sheriff.

"I'm Sheriff Graham," was his reply to those stares.

* * *

A man walking at the sidewalk near the station saw the whole thing. Sheriff Swan greeted some people. They all made their way inside. This only angered him even more.  
_You're not supposed to be here. No!_  
He rushed home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Once Upon a Time or Criminal Minds.

**Author's Note: **Wow. This took REALLY long to update and I apologize. I would like to thank **cmjeiddemily**, **MoonshineBella-Cissy**, and **Miss Argent** for the favorite and/or follow. Also, thank you to **lazybum89**, **OnceUponAChloe**, and **IcyLou **who were the first ones to come across this story and gave it a chance. You guys rock :)

**Chapter 3**

Reid and Blake followed Sheriff Graham in the cold hallways of Storybrooke General Hospital. They were headed for the morgue. "Given our town's crime rate, which is almost zero, we really did not see the need for any crime lab facility, much less a medical examiner's exclusive hub for studying murder victims," Graham shared while they were walking.

"Your crime rate, or the lack thereof, is incredible. I've never heard of a town with similar statistics. That's something to be lauded about," Reid explained in admiration. They turned around a corner and finally reached their destination.

"Yeah, this town is so sleepy it's too weak to get up and kill somebody," Graham muttered. It was Storybrooke's inside joke. Blake, on the other hand, was not sure whether to laugh at the remark. "That sleepy, huh?" She commented with eyebrows slightly raised.

"That sleepy indeed," a man, around his early 30s, strode in from an adjoining room. He had a smile so mysterious you wondered what's behind it.

"Ah, Dr. Whale," Graham exclaimed. He motioned to the two officers. "These are Supervisory Special Agents Dr. Alex Blake and Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Dr.?" Whale eyed both agents curiously.

"Yes, but not medical. I have doctorates in Chemistry and Engineering," Reid offered. If he was his old self, he would have elaborated on what other degrees he possessed, but that got old. He was more careful not to intimidate other people.

"Impressive," Dr. Whale commented. "And this lovely lady?" He glanced at Blake.

"Also not medical. I'm a linguistics expert," Blake clarified.

"Wow. The FBI really selects the cream of the crop." Dr. Whale stated matter-of-factly. Reid and Blake nodded timidly.

"But, I believe you are both here for answers and not to be the subject of questions," Dr. Whale expressed. He then motioned for the group to come over the set of metallic tables. In the far end lies the corpse of a woman.

The woman was so serene it did not seem like she was dead at all. Blake and Reid hovered near the corpse's head while Dr. Whale turned on the other side of the table to face them. Sheriff Graham preferred to stay in the background and let everyone get on with the science.

"As you may see, there are no obvious trauma to the body. No wounds, no burn marks, no nothing. Even the nails are clean," the town doctor explained, his expression changing from curious to frustration. Blake and Reid waited for him to continue but he just looked at them like he was left with nothing to say.

"I suppose there is a but in there?" Blake asked softly, dragging the last three words.

"Er.. That is where the mystery in this case piles up. I suppose you brought your own medical examiner from Quantico?" Whale asked eagerly.

"Yes. He is running late because he was asked to brief with the team first, but maybe he is on his way," Reid explained. He was waiting for any further explanation.

"Good. You know, I do not mean to sound incompetent, but my tests returned nothing in examining the body. It's like her heart just decided to stop beating," the doctor paused to collect his thoughts, but continued. "And I know that I am just a small town doctor with enough education to put me in this profession, but I know what my tests told me." Despite everything that did not make sense in the case, Reid and Blake believed him.

* * *

The sheriff's station was already small, but the arrival of the BAU made it seem smaller than it is. Hotch, Garcia, and Morgan tried their best not to look uncomfortable. Emma Swan was apologetic.

"I hate to say this, but the investigation has been really slow given that the victims are all unknowns. The only thing we are sure of is that these people are not from around here," Emma said in reference to the current flow of the investigation. The only photos printed up the board are postmortem since they do not have any other photos of the victims. The BAU cannot help but notice how bare the board looked.

Hotch thought it was better to address their current logistical concerns immediately. "Sheriff Swan," he began. Emma looked at him expectantly, as if she already knew what he is about to say. "Although none of the cases we handle are easy, this one is particularly difficult to handle because of all the lacking data we usually have in solving these crimes. You have to understand that this will not be an easy road for all of us, including you." Hotch was his usual commanding self.

"I understand. This is all new to us here in Storybrooke," Emma agreed.

"However, you are assured that you have the best team to assist you," Hotch replied. "Garcia, I believe you have an idea on how to start searching for information?" He turned to the computer analyst.

"Sir? Oh right," Garcia processed quickly, a little bit caught off guard of Hotchner's remark. "The best way I can gather more intel is if these victims are at least identified then we can work our way from there. Right now I cannot do much technical stuff-or I really cannot do anything-since facial recognition would be futile without photos of the victims alive.." she trailed off, thinking that there is a piece in there she is missing.

"Hey, that's it!" JJ said, contributing now to the conversation after she had an inner eureka moment. "The killings started right after the festival here in Storybrooke, right?" She looked at Emma questioningly.

"Yeah.." Emma nodded, seemingly piecing it together.

Morgan also picked up on JJ's line of thinking. "Which means that the most approximate time the victims have been in Storybrooke and the killer spotting them is during the festival itself. The killer and the victims must have all interacted that time."

"Right, so all we need is all the evidence we can get from that festival," Hotch said gravely, realising the time frame that has passed since the event.

"The festival which seemed a long time ago," JJ followed Hotch's realization.

"Not if we have photos!" Emma Swan exclaimed. After the bizarre first murder, she was finally feeling more competent and closer towards the answers. She brought out her cell and pressed speed dial 1. "I'm bringing in a witness."

All of them looked at her, hopeful. "My son," she answered their questioning looks.

* * *

I hope you liked it!

Stay tuned for more and keep loving CM and OUAT (which by the way, were both renewed). Yay! :)

Love, Sue.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Once Upon a Time or Criminal Minds.

* * *

**Author's Note**: After so long, this story is updated again! Weee. To the previous readers of this story who continue to follow, thanks for hanging in there. Special mention to **lazybum89, OnceUponaChloe, IcyLou, Miss Argent, MoonshineBella-Cissy, cmjeiddemily, The Alien of Pluto, Yin7, Crimson Angel Winges, Author's Restraint, OTHGGPLL24, smilingliketheresnothingwrong, Marie Payne, redangel2463, Jenna Malfoy 20, writergirl99. Helena Light, Girly00Writer, Dragon Writer 2416** for keeping this on favorites, for following, or for posting a review. It means so much to me. Thank you. (Hope to update sooner :))

* * *

Ella King walked around the block where the sheriff's office was on. She needed to get away for awhile. What she thought to be an ordinary trip to Maine turned out to be a dreadful one. Considering that she was on her most bizarre case yet, that was saying something. Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine seeing him in a town like this—a town that seemed absent in the whole map of the continental US. If it was New York, LA, or even Chicago, she would not have been surprised at all. Graham Hunt was built for the city.

She was lost in so many thoughts of that encounter when Dr. Firuz came trotting down the steps of the station. He almost did not notice but her fidgeting was hard to miss.

"Hey, you okay?" Firuz stopped to ask.

"Just fine," Ella said-trying hard to be nonchalant.

"You sure? I thought I sensed some tension between you and that sheriff. The guy one?" The ME's agenda seemed to be forgotten for the moment.

Ella eyed him with a look of defeat. "You're pretty perceptive, doc."

Firuz made a _hmf _sound that was his version of a snort. It meant to say that she should know better. "So, who is this guy?" For a moment, he sounded like an older brother asking about a prospective boyfriend.

Ella sighed. "He's a guy from my past. Nothing really serious, I guess. Just a previous romance." She tried again to be nonchalant. This time, however, she faltered.

Firuz eyed her inquisitively but knew he heard enough of what she wanted to offer. Not long after, he nodded and prepared to leave. "If you'll be alright, I should go then."

"You headed to the hospital morgue?"

"Yeah. My real action's there." He chuckled at his own remark.

It was Ella's turn to snort. "Good luck, then."

"Thanks." He made a salute and turned for the hospital. "See you around."

"Yeah," Ella muttered to herself. She dreaded the time she would have at this small town.

* * *

Ella was on her way back to the station when most of the BAU and Sheriff Swan were heading out.

"Ella," Hotch regarded her. "We're on our way to do our initial interviews and we may have some forensic evidence when we get back. Better to stay with Garcia until you can examine the evidence."

"Sure, I'll be here." She nodded to everyone and they went out the door. Emma, however, lingered a bit.

"Sheriff," she smiled and regarded her curiously.

"Ms. King-"

"Ella, please."

"Ella," Emma said and smiled back. "I hope everything's fine with our department. And with that I mean me and Graham." Emma looked apologetic. "I don't mean to pry-but I just hope he won't be a problem for you for the course of the investigation."

"Oh," Ella let out a nervous laugh. "You don't have to worry about that. I'll be fine," she assured the sheriff. "There won't be a problem."

"Thanks," Emma sighed, relieved. "Please tell me if you need anything."

"I will," she assured.

Emma headed for the door.

* * *

It was decided that JJ and Morgan would be the ones to interview the townsfolk at Granny's. Hotch figured that he and Rossi's presence may only intimidate the residents; hence, they opted to scan the crime scenes instead. Emma was tasked at interviewing their most important witness yet. Since Henry was just a kid, they decided that her mom should be the one to ask him for the photos.

When JJ and Morgan arrived, Granny's seemed to be the most ideal place for them to corner the townsfolk. The place was packed; almost every booth was occupied. However, what they anticipated also happened. Their entrance seem to cast an air of tension in the place. Happy conversations appeared to falter. It would not require a detective to tell that topics changed into talk about the murders.

Granny was not fazed. She cleared a spot near the counter for them and asked Ruby to take their orders. She introduced herself. "Hi! I'm Ruby. What will you two be having today?" She smiled genuinely at them, glancing a little longer at Morgan's direction. Morgan smiled his wide I'm-ready-to-flirt-with-you smile. JJ cleared her throat.

"We're not actually here to order anything," JJ prompted. "We're from the BAU. I'm agent Jennifer Jareau and this is SSA Derek Morgan. As you may know, we're here about the recent murders. We were hoping to ask around a bit about the town."

Ruby nodded. "Feds, huh. Never had one of you here before. I mean, ever. This town may have its crazies, but not murder-level crazy." _So open_, JJ thought. She liked her already.

"Crazies? What and who exactly are the crazies around here?" Morgan asked.

"Man, there are _a lot_. Even me," she glanced at Granny who was at the other edge of the counter. She did not seem to hear.

"You? What makes you say that?" JJ inquired.

Ruby just shrugged but then looked serious. "I have this condition where I wander late at night. You can call it sleepwalking, but I'm totally awake! At least according to Granny. It's just that, I don't remember anything at all. This happens every full moon, mind you. And only during those times." Morgan and JJ just looked at her, not knowing what to say.

"Oh, don't give me that look," Ruby smirked. "It's not like I killed those girls. Granny locks me up when my "condition" happens." She made two quotation marks in the air.

The agents looked at each other then composed themselves. "Well, that's really our initial problem for this case. We know little about this town and the people in it." JJ explained.

Ruby nodded again. "Yeah, it feels like we are in this little bubble detached from the outside world. Most, if not all, of us here never even went out of the town borders."

"That's why we were hoping for a local perspective that could help us gain some knowledge of Storybrooke," Morgan added.

"Ask away," Ruby permitted.

"Do you recall of any unusual incidents around town this past few weeks? Particularly around the time before the festival and the succeeding ones?" JJ.

Ruby considered this. "This one's really not that crazy but there was this time-maybe days before the festival-when some guys got in a fight near the town's square. I mean guy fights may not be rare for you but it is pretty unusual here."

"Who were involved in this fight?"

"There's this guy, Will Scarlet. He's a known troublemaker, and oftentimes accused of being a thief-which can't be proven at all. He got into a fight with Hook but they settled it. We didn't even know about what caused it." Ruby shrugged.

"Hook?" Morgan's brow creased.

"What, you know him?" Ruby looked at him, genuinely shocked.

"No. Just a weird name or alias," Morgan said.

"Yeah. It's because his other hand is now a hook after it got cut off," Ruby said.

"What?" JJ exclaimed. "You mean like Captain Hook?"

"So you know him? He is called Captain Hook because he owns the most exquisite boat in the docks around here."

"Captain Hook is from a famous story called Peter Pan. You know that right?" Morgan explained.

"Yeah. But growing up in this town, you'd be surprised the way many people seem to resemble those characters from the stories. I mean, isn't it the same for you in the big city" She asked both of them.

"Not as creepy similar as Hook, I'm sure." Morgan.

"So, it's really a major coincidence, isn't it?" Ruby looked weirded out.

"Yeah," JJ agreed. She gathered her thoughts before coming up with another question.

"Any other weird incidents?" Morgan pried.

"There was this one time, also before the festival, when our mayor made a scene in the town hall. There was a meeting-for the festival I guess-when someone suggested about opening a contest for town visitors. You know, award the best dressed to encourage more participants and also contribute to our town's tourism," Ruby smirked. "I'm sorry, I just don't get the idea about the tourism part. I mean, in this _town_? Anyway, Regina just sort of went berserk. She was almost crazy about defending that no outsider should enter this town."

"Regina?" JJ inquired.

"Yeah, Regina Mills. She's our town mayor." Ruby asserted.

* * *

Morgan and JJ looked at each other. "Well, we need to return to the station. Here's our card. You can contact us here in case there's anything you can add. Feel free to call us."

"Sure." Ruby smiled at them, a little more towards Morgan.

Just right out of Granny's, JJ began to dial. "Hotch, there's been an incident with the town mayor before the festival. The one we interviewed said that she just went berserk after someone suggested of encouraging visitors to come around here. She didn't want outsiders to enter this town."

Hotch on the other line, replied, "You and Morgan head to the town office and see what you can find."

"Okay." The two agents went to find Regina.

* * *

**P.S.**

Hello lovelies. I know, I know. This chapter's a bit 'eh' compared to the rest. I'll improve next chapter. If you have any theories or suggestions, feel free to contact me. I am open to ideas! Love, Sue. :)


End file.
